Es muss schon die Welt untergehen
by stargazerin
Summary: Setzt am Ende der 8. Staffel von Stargate an. Es ist meine Version wie Anubis hätte besiegt werden können, wenn sich SailorMoon der Sache angenommen hätte. Und wieso weiß Mamoru davon nichts? Ratet T zur Sicherheit. Canon-pairing, irgendwie OOC
1. Prolog

_AN: Die Bösen sind aus Stargate und die Guten auch aus Stargate *grins* Aber was, wenn Sailor Moon im Team ist? Und was wird aus den anderen? Setzt an bei: Stargate Staffel 8 Folge 16 "Reckoning" und nach Sailor Moon R-Staffel und "Gefährliche Blumen"; die Geschichte nimmt ab da einen anderen Verlauf. (Ich drehe Usagi und Mamorus Reaktion bzgl. seiner Träume mal um.)_

_Ich hatte keine Ahnung wohin mich diese Geschichte führen würde, alles was ich wusste, war, dass Usagi Anubis irgendwie vernichten würde. Wie - das wusste ich noch nicht. Aber das macht das Schreiben ja erst so interessant._

_Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, wo ich die Geschichte beginne hochzuladen, schreibe ich sie gerade noch in die Vergangenheit um. Insgesamt ist sie aber schon fertig.  
_

_Der übliche Disclaimer fällt weg. Ich bin mal so frech und borge mir die Charas aus Sailor Moon und Stargate-SG1 aus. Hm, nun gut. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, ob ich Mamoru zurückgebe. Oh, und Daniel werd ich wohl auch behalten :o) Aber der Rest gehört entweder Naoko Takeuchi & Co. bzw. MGM & Co._

_Also bei Beschwerden über die Charas - im Namen aller meiner FanFics, **ich bin unschuldig**. *grins*_

* * *

**_Titel: Es muss schon die Welt untergehen..._**

_**Prolog**_

"Es ist aus Mamoru!", sprach Tsukino Usagi die bitteren Worte. Für Mamoru brach eine Welt zusammen. Doch er ahnte nicht, dass auch für Usagi eine Welt zusammenbrach.

"Usako!", flehte er sie an.

"Nenn mich nie wieder Usako! Mamoru, ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich hasse dich!" Und mit diesen Worten lies sie einen gebrochenen Mamoru stehen und rannte davon. Irgendwohin, Hauptsache weit weg von ihm. Sie hätte keine Sekunde länger stehen bleiben können und ihr wären die Tränen gekommen. Sie wäre hier und jetzt zusammengebrochen. Und das hätte sie sich nie verzeihen können.

Doch Usagi hatte keine Zeit sich Schuldgefühle einzureden. Sie musste eine Mission erfüllen, und für diese Mission war sie bereit alles zu opfern. Ihre Mission: die Rettung unserer Galaxie.

Und so rannte sie in den Tokyopark, um sich erneut zu sammeln. Sie hatte mit Mamoru Schluss gemacht, doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Langsam ging sie Richtung Hikawa Tempel. Mit jedem Schritt gewann sie an Schnelligkeit, bis sie endlich rannte und völlig außer Atem im Tempel ankam.

Rei drehte sich schockiert um. Mamoru hatte sie eben angerufen und sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr erzählt hatte.

"Usagi! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie besorgt. Es war typisch für Usagi unangemeldet

vorbeizukommen. Aber es war nicht typisch, dass sie unangemeldet mit Mamoru Schluss machte. Doch Rei hatte noch keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukam.

"Rei, ich bin nur hier, um zu sagen, dass wir nicht länger Freunde sind."

Geduldig wartete sie auf Reis Reaktion.

"Was? Usagi!", bat Rei. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was mit Usagi los war, aber sie spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

"Rei, ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich einfach nur!", und mit diesen Worten rannte sie erneut weg. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihre ganze Welt zum Einsturz zu bringen, ohne dabei Tränen zu vergießen. Doch das half alles nicht, sie musste sich von noch vier weiteren Freunden trennen. Und es blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Minuten später stand sie vor Makotos Tür. Schnell wischte sie sich ihre stillen Tränen weg und klingelte.

"Hey, Usagi!", grüßt Makoto freudig. "Was für eine Überraschung."

"Spar dir das, Makoto.", gab Usagi kalt zurück. "Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich nicht mehr als meine Freundin akzeptiere und ihr in Zukunft ohne Sailor Moon kämpfen müsst."

Usagi mochte eigentlich nicht dableiben, um Makotos Reaktion abzuwarten, doch hatte Rei scheinbar die anderen inzwischen informiert.

"Usagi, was soll das? Was machst du da? Rei hat mich angerufen, du hättest ihr das auch schon gesagt. Wenn du irgendein Problem hast, können wir darüber reden.", versuchte Makoto auf sie einzureden.

"Nein. Makoto. Ich kann mit euch über nichts reden. Wir sind keine Freunde. Wir waren doch nur Freunde, weil wir miteinander kämpfen. Es gab nie einen anderen Grund."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Usagi um, und verschwand.

Sie hörte nicht mehr Makotos leises flüstern, "Aber ich habe mich mit Usagi angefreundet, nicht mit Sailor Moon! Du BIST meine Freundin!"

Erneut brachte Usagi einen Teil ihrer Welt zum Einsturz. Ihre Zeit wurde knapp. Sie musste noch zu Ami und zu Minako. Außerdem musste sie noch zu Naru. Sie entschied sich zuerst zu Naru zu gehen. Doch konnte sie ihr nicht so einfach sagen, dass sie sie hasst. Sie hatte keinen Grund. Und Usagi wollte nicht, das Naru sie so schlecht in Erinnerung behält. Die anderen würden früher oder später herausfinden, was passiert war. Doch Naru würde es nicht.

Zaghaft klingelte sie bei Naru. "Hey, Usagi! Toll das du auch mal wieder vorbei kommst.", grüßte sie Usagi glücklich. Doch Usagi lies keine Gefühle zu.

"Naru. Ich bin hier, um mich von dir zu verabschieden. Ich verlasse die Stadt für eine Weile. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde. Aber ich melde mich bei dir, sowie ich wieder zurück bin. Bis dahin, behalte mich einfach in deinem Herzen, okay?"

"Aber Usagi. Was ist los? Warum willst du die Stadt verlassen?", fragte Naru skeptisch.

"Ich hab etwas zu erledigen. Ich muss los, Naru! Wir sehen uns wieder."

Usagi hatte vor, ihre Versprechen zu halten. Sie würde Naru wiedersehen - als Tsukino Usagi. Bevor Naru noch etwas sagen konnte, verschwand sie und machte sich blindlings auf den Weg zu Minako.

Dort angekommen, offenbarte ihr Minakos Mutter, dass sie bei Rei im Tempel war. Usagi hatte das schon befürchtet. Eigentlich wollte sie ihnen allen einzeln "Auf Wiedersehen" sagen, aber jetzt würde daraus wohl nichts mehr werden. Sie wusste sofort, dass auch Ami da sein würde.

Erneut machte sie sich also auf, in Richtung Hikawa Tempel.

"Usagi!", rief Minako. Sie sah Usagi als Erste die Treppen heraufkommen. Ein trauriger Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Usagi hob bei ihrem Namen den Kopf und sah sie alle - Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino und sogar Mamoru Chiba. Sie alle waren da. Und alle hatten den gleichen fragenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein Blick, der gleichzeitig bat, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war. Doch Usagi machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Wie ich sehe hat es sich schon verbreitet, dass ich verschwinden werde.", setzte sie eine kalte Miene auf. "Ami, Minako. Ich wollte euch eigentlich persönlich sprechen. Aber so geht es auch. Wie ich bereits den anderen schon gesagt habe, ich möchte nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben."

Usagi nahm all ihre Selbstkontrolle zusammen, um das durch zuziehen. "Ihr wart nie wirklich meine Freunde. Und ich möchte nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben. Am besten ist, ihr vergesst mich alle und streicht jegliche Erinnerungen an mich. Ich habe für euch nie existiert. Und Sailor Moon wird nie wieder an eurer Seite kämpfen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?", fragte sie hart. Alle Anwesenden glaubten nicht recht zu hören.

"Usako!", begann Mamoru leise flehend. "Was ist los! Warum tust du das?"

"Das geht dich nichts an. Das geht niemandem von euch etwas an! Hasst mich, für das was ich tue, oder hasst mich nicht dafür. Aber wir sind keine Freunde mehr."

Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich erneut um und rannte schon zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag vom Hikawa Tempel weg. Doch diesmal rannte sie nicht Richtung Park. Diesmal rannte sie nach Hause. Sie hatte noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Schnell packte sie wichtige Sachen von sich, und schrieb ihren Eltern einen Brief, in dem sie ihnen erklärte, dass sie weggerannt sei. Sie erklärte ihnen auch, dass sie sich melden würde, sowie sie sich wieder in der Lage fühlte. Usagis Eltern wussten nicht mal, dass sie Sailor Moon war, wie erst würden sie wohl die Idee auffassen, sie sei die Prinzessin des Mondes, Erbin des Silberkristalls und Thronfolgerin des Silver Millenniums!?

Das Silver Millennium.

Es brachte schöne und traurige Erinnerungen hoch. Usagi dachte gern an die Zeit als Prinzessin Serenity zurück. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie jedoch auch die Gedanken um ihren Tod zu vermeiden. Wir glücklich sie und Endymion doch waren. Und selbst in diesem Leben. Doch dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Sie hat eine Galaxie zu retten. Doch was wird aus der Zukunft? Sie rettete die Zukunft, aber zerstörte sie gleichzeitig? Was würde aus ihrer Zukunft mit Mamoru werden?

Für Usagi wurde es Zeit ihren letzten Eintrag in ihrem Tagebuch vorzunehmen.

_"Noch ein paar Stunden, bevor ich diesen Planeten verlasse und nach Ta'Uri gehe. Anubis ist dabei, die Galaxie einzunehmen und zu zerstören. Mit dem heiligen Silberkristall werden wir das verhindern - hoffentlich. Ich stehe schon lange Kontakt mit SG1 und hoffe, wer auch immer das hier einmal findet, weiß damit umzugehen._

_Noch bevor ich zu Sailor Moon wurde, wurde ich von den GoaUld entführt und von SG1 gerettet. Niemand hatte meine Abwesenheit bemerkt, doch seit dem habe ich ständig Kontakt mit den Ta'Uri. Die Ta'Uri nennen ihren Planeten auch Erde. Doch das tun wohl viele. Wir stehen einem Feind gegenüber, den wir kaum bezwingen können. Und je länger wir warten, desto schwieriger wird es. Doch ich möchte meine letzten Gedanken in diesem Tagebuch nicht den Gedanken an Anubis verschwenden._

_Es hat mir heute das Herz zerrissen, als ich Mamoru gesagt habe, ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Das war eine verdammte Lüge! Und ich weiß, wie er sich fühlt. Wahrscheinlich so, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe, als er mir gesagt hat, er würde mich nicht mehr lieben. Mamoru hat mir geschworen, mir so etwas nie wieder anzutun. Und was tue ich? Stattdessen tue ich es ihm an. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich weg bin. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich jemand Gedanken macht. Ich möchte nicht, dass mir jemand nachtrauert, wenn ich nicht wiederkomme. Noch schlimmer, wenn ich gefangen genommen werden sollte und die Sailor Senshi gegen mich kämpfen müssen. In der Vergangenheit - im Silver Millennium - haben die GoaUld Systemlords Anubis verbannt. Selbst sie fanden ihn zu grausam. Das gelang nur mit Hilfe meiner Mutter - Königin Serenity. Doch jetzt ist Anubis zurückgekommen, und erneut müssen wir ihn verbannen. Und ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde die Zukunft retten! Auch wenn ich meine damit zerstöre. Was ist meine Zukunft mit meinem Prinzen gegen die vielen Leben der Menschen in dieser Galaxie? Nichts! Als Sailor Moon habe ich oft diesen Planeten gerettet, doch als Prinzessin Serenity ist es meine Pflicht die Galaxie zu retten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das überleben werde. Der Silberkristall wird mir all meine Energie entziehen. Doch dann stehe ich endlich wieder vor meiner Mutter. Ich vermisse sie. Ich habe so viele Erinnerungen an sie, und doch kenne ich sie nicht. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Diese Erinnerungen sind wie Träume, ein Leben, welches ich nicht gelebt habe. Ein Leben, welches ein anderer Teil von mir gelebt hat. Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, diese beiden Leben Eins werden zu lassen. Ich werde alle Energie, die ich habe, brauchen. Oh Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto. Es tut mir so leid. Auch für Naru tut es mir leid. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihr zu sagen, ich hasse sie. Stattdessen habe ich ein dummes Versprechen gegeben, sie wiederzusehen. Ein Versprechen, was ich unmöglich einhalten kann, und doch alles daran setze einzuhalten. Es wird Zeit für mich, diese Welt zu verlassen. Es wird Zeit für mich, meine Zukunft zu ändern. Es wird kein Crystal Tokyo mit meinem Mamoru geben. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich sie alle wiedersehe. Mach's gut, mein Tagebuch. Mögen mir die anderen verzeihen, für das, was ich getan habe."_

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihr Tagebuch und schrieb noch schnell einen Brief an Luna.

_"Hallo Luna. Es tut mir leid, dass ich auf diese Weise aus deinem Leben trete. Aber es geht nicht anders. Bitte trauer nicht um mich und sei dir sicher, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Stolz darauf, so eine gute Lehrerin und Ratgeberin gehabt zu haben. Ich hoffe in diesem Kampf werde ich die Stärke anwenden können, die ich durch dich erfahren habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns jemals wiedersehen werden. Ich verlasse diese Welt, um die Galaxie zu retten, dabei werde ich aber den Silberkristall einsetzen müssen. Damit kann ich endlich zurück - zu meiner Mutter. Bitte sage den anderen nichts, sie denken ich habe sie einfach so verlassen. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Aber es ist meine Pflicht, dich als königliche Ratgeberin davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass dieser Planet von Wesen, die man GoaUld nennt bedroht wird. Sollte ich fehlschlagen, liegt es dann an euch, die GoaUld zu vernichten. Alles Gute für eure Zukunft, deine Usagi."_

Langsam faltete Usagi ihren Brief. So emotional war sie noch nie zu Luna, doch das war keine normale Situation. Sie nahm Abschied von dieser Welt. Kurz nachdem sie den Brief neben der schlafenden Luna legte, verschwand sie mit ihrer Reisetasche.

Von wenigen gesehen, gelangte Usagi in einen abgelegenen Teil des Parkes. Dort stand ein großer runder Steinring. Niemand wusste, wozu er gut ist. Alle dachten es sei ein altes Bauwerk und diente irgendeiner alten Kultur zur Verehrung. Alle - außer Usagi. Tsukino Usagi wusste, was sich dahinter verbarg.

Leise suchte sie das DHD und gab die Koordinaten für Ta'Uri ein. Sie beobachtete immer wieder gern den Prozess, wie sich das Wurmloch aufbaute. Sie hatte die Physik dahinter nie verstanden. _'Das würde Ami sicher interessieren.'_, ertappte sie ihre Gedanken. Doch an ihre Freunde konnte sie nicht mehr denken.

Nach dem Aufbau des Wurmloches gab sie schnell ihren Iriscode ein. Den hatte ihr SG1 vor einiger Zeit gegeben. Sie erhielt damit autorisierten Zutritt in das SGC und musste keine Angst haben in den Weiten des Alls verloren zu gehen. Langsam trat Usagi an das Stargate heran und begann ihre Lichtjahre entfernte Reise innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Zur gleichen Zeit kam in Mamoru eine riesige Leere auf. "Usako.", keuchte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendjemand anderem. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihm weg. Einfach verschwunden. Eine Leere, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Eine Leere, die sich in dem Augenblick gefüllt hatte, als er Tsukino Usagi das erste mal getroffen hatte. Mit dem Aufkommen dieser Leere war ein Teil von ihm gegangen. Er und Usagi hatten schon immer eine besondere Bindung geteilt. Er wusste immer, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und so wusste er auch noch vor ein paar Minuten, dass auch für Usagi eine Welt zusammengebrochen war, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Doch jetzt war sie weg. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hin war.

"Mamoru?", drang Reis Stimme zu ihm durch. "Was ist los?"

"Usako! Sie ist weg!", antwortete Mamoru nur gebrochen.

_AN: Normalerweise ist der Anfang einfacher als das Ende. Aber ich finde in dieser Geschichte, ist der Anfang unheimlich schwer. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mir wirklich so richtig gelungen ist!?_


	2. Sailor Moon vs Anubis

_AN: Sorry, irgendwie hab ich totale Probleme die Vergangenheitsform durchzuziehen. Da ich keinen Beta für die Geschichte hab, lade ich sie aber trotzdem weiter so hoch._

* * *

_**Part 1 - Sailor Moon vs. Anubis**_

Usagi trat aus dem Stargate heraus, welches auf Ta'Uri installiert war.

"Prinzessin Serenity!", wurde sie von General O'Neill begrüßt.

"Jack! Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen! Usagi reicht vollkommen!", grüßte sie ihn lächelnd zurück. Beide drückten sich zur Begrüßung fest.

Daniel kam hinzu und auch er drückte Usagi fest, "Prinzessin! Herzlich Willkommen!"

"Daniel! Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, aber bitte nennt mich nicht alle Prinzessin. In diesem Leben bin ich Usagi Tsukino." Und auch Daniel wurde herzlichst von ihr umarmt.

"Usagi!", ertönte eine weitere, erfreute Stimme hinter ihr. Sams Stimme.

"Sam!", rannte Usagi ihr entgegen. Usagi und Sam waren über die Zeit sehr gute Freunde geworden. Auch wenn Usagi oft keine Ahnung hatte, von was Sam redete, so teilte sie mit ihr - wie mit dem Rest von SG1 - eine sehr große Freundschaft.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie Teal'C. "Tek ma te, Teal'C!", grüßte Usagi die Arme kreuzend den ehemaligen Jaffa. Teal'C erwiderte die Geste erfreut.

Nach einem kurzen Pläuschchen unter Freunden kamen die fünf auch schnell wieder zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Zusammentreffens. Mittlerweile waren auch Jacob und Bra'Tak eingetroffen. Jacob und Usagi hatten allerdings nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Und Bra'Tak und Usagi hatten sich nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten kennen gelernt, doch wusste Bra'Tak um Usagis Vergangenheit. Gemeinsam wollten sie gegen Anubis vorgehen.

Doch hatte Jacob ganz andere Nachrichten für das Team.

"Die Replikatoren sind unheimlich stark geworden.", begann er zögernd. "Sie könnten sogar Anubis gefährlich werden. Die Replikatorin, die die restlichen Replikatoren jetzt anführt, ist immun gegen jegliche Waffen, die wir bisher ausprobiert haben. Wir müssen uns also schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass die Antiker eine Waffe entworfen haben, mit der die Replikatoren für immer besiegt werden könnten."

"Wo liegt dann das Problem? Schnappen wir sie uns und dann kann's losgehen!", versuchte Jack die restlichen Anwesenden sofort zu motivieren.

"Die Waffe liegt auf Dakara.", beendete Jacob die Ausführung mit einem finsteren Blick.

Teal'Cs und Bra'Taks Blicke trafen sich und Teal'C nickte wissend Bra'Tak zu. Dieser begann Jack zu erklären, "Der Tempel von Dakara liegt in Ba'als Herrschaftsgebiet. Es ist einer der Planeten auf denen er neue Foltermethoden entwickelt."

Bei dem Wort Foltermethoden lief es Usagi kalt den Rücken runter. Sie kannte die Foltermethoden der GoaUld, und wünschte niemandem das durchmachen zu müssen. Aber genau deshalb wollten sie ja auch Anubis vernichten. Wenn Anubis erst vernichtet war, dann würden die restlichen Systemlords nach und nach auch aufgeben müssen. Doch das würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr miterleben. Aber allein das Wissen, dass sie wenigstens Anubis vernichtet haben würde, erfüllte sie schon mit genug Zufriedenheit, standhaft bei ihrem Plan zu bleiben.

"Aber wir können es trotzdem schaffen!", warf Usagi ein. Alle schauten sie fragend an. "Uns darf nur niemand entdecken."

Wenn in Stargate jemand schweißtröpfeln könnte, hätten jetzt alle geschweißtröpfelt, doch das ging auf Ta'Uri leider nicht. Dies war der Welt der Anime vorbehalten.

Nichts desto trotz wurde Bra'Tak von ihrem Vorschlag angeregt. "Die Jaffarebellion wäre sicherlich bereit, uns zu helfen. Dieser Tempel hat nicht nur die Bedeutung einer Waffe. Wenn Dakara die neue Basis der Jaffarebellion werden könnte, würde das vielen nicht nur Hoffnung geben, sondern auch Motivation."

Noch bevor Jack irgendetwas sagen konnte, setzte Jacob erneut an. "General, es gibt da noch etwas!", begann er.

"Oh, jetzt kommt das Kleingedruckte, was?", fragte Jack sarkastisch zurück. Es gab bei den Tok'Ra IMMER etwas Kleingedrucktes. Das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

"Wir haben Sensoren, durch die wir beobachten können, wo sich in der Galaxie GoaUld Mutterschiffe befinden. Diese Aufzeichnungen sind von heute morgen."

Und so baute Jacob einen Laptop auf und installiert ein Tok'Ra Gerät. Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen viele rote Punkte, wobei hier und da ständig ein Punkt verschwandt.

"Was ist das?", fragte seine Tochter Sam.

Jacob schaute ernst in die Runde, bevor er antwortete. "Die roten Punkte stehen für Ba'als Mutterraumschiffe."

"Was?", fragte Daniel ungläubig. "Und wieso verschwinden sie?"

Diesmal war es Teal'C der die Antwort gab. "Ich vermute, weil sie zerstört werden, Dr. Jackson."

Konfus schaute Daniel zu Teal'C. _'Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.'_, stellte er für sich fest. Doch Jacob begann erneut zu erklären. "Irgendjemand ist in der Lage den GoaUld gewaltig in den Hintern zu treten. Und nach unseren Nachforschungen, sind es die Replikatoren."

"Cool!", gab Jack zum besten.

"Nein, Sir. Eigentlich nicht.", erwiderte Sam etwas besorgt.

"Warum nicht? Ich finde das auch recht cool!", unterstützt Usagi Jack.

"Weil die Replikatoren damit auch für uns unbesiegbar werden. Wer im Minutentakt ein GoaUld Mutterraumschiff zerstören kann, der kann die Galaxie innerhalb weniger Wochen oder Tage überrennen.", klärte Jacob alle auf.

Jack schien eine kurze Weile zu überlegen. "Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Mit einem Nicken waren sich alle einig, dass die Operation beginnen konnte.

Teal'C und Bra'Tak machten sich auf, um die Jaffarebellion zusammen zutrommeln. Jacob und Sam entwickelten ein paar Kampfstrategien, während Daniel sich etwas Lektüre über Dakara zu Gemüte zog.

Usagi hingegen stand im Besprechungsraum am Fenster und schaut nachdenklich auf das Stargate. Jack kam von hinten an. "Usagi.", begann er zögerlich. Er wusste, dass es ihr das Leben kosten konnte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Jack. Es ist mein Schicksal.", munterte sie ihn auf.

"Aber Usagi. Du musst dein Leben nicht opfern. Hebe dir genug Energie auf, um zu überleben. Du hast mir doch versprochen uns noch auf die Hochzeit von dir und diesem Prinz Endymion einzuladen.", versuchte Jack sie etwas aufzuheitern, vielleicht aber auch nur sich selbst. Doch genau genommen zog sie das nur noch mehr herunter. Bei der Erwähnung ihres Liebsten erinnerte sie sich zurück, wie sie sich von allen "verabschiedet" hatte.

"Jack, diese Hochzeit wird es nicht geben.", rang sie mit Worten. Jetzt war Jack allerdings etwas geschockt. Langsam begann Usagi ihm die Geschichte zu erzählen. Nachdem sie fertig war musterte er sie kurz, bevor ihm eine Idee kam.

"Hey Usagi. Schreib einen Zettel, wie wir sie finden können. Sollte dir irgendetwas passieren, werden wir ihnen einfach die Wahrheit erzählen. Freunde sind etwas wertvolles und manchmal helfen sie dir zu überleben. Und ich verstehe, warum du das getan hast. Aber glaubst du nicht, sie haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, welche Heldentat ihre Prinzessin getan hat?"

Jacks Worte brachten sie leicht ins Schwanken. Es tat immer wieder gut mit ihm zu reden. Er hatte genauso wenig Ahnung von Technik wie sie. Er konnte sich auch besseres vorstellen, als den ganzen Tag zu lernen. Oh ja, sie und Jack hatten einiges gemeinsam. Und er war auch in der Position wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, die über das Leben anderer entscheiden würden. Und das Wichtigste von allen: Er kämpfte mit seinem Team ebenfalls gegen das Böse.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Schnell nahm Usagi einen Zettel und schrieb von Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Minako und Makoto die Adressen auf, sowie ihren dazugehörigen Planeten. Das SGC war seit Beginn im Bilde darüber, dass Usagi Sailor Moon war.

Kaum war sie fertig, kam Seagent Siler ins Zimmer gestürmt. "General. Thor hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er..." weiter kam er nicht, als Usagi in weißem Licht verschwand. Doch Siler beendete seinen Satz dennoch selbstzynisch. "...Sam, Usagi und Daniel an Board holt." Der General und Siler grinsten sich an, bevor beide die Hand winkten und lachend ihre eignen Wege weitergingen. Es war doch jedes Mal das Gleiche.

Auf Thors Schiff angekommen freute sich Usagi riesig ihren kleinen Freund wieder zu treffen. Bevor sie merkte, was sie eigentlich tat rannte sie zu ihm und rief, "Thor, du kleiner Knirps. Seh ich dich endlich auch mal wieder."

Thor wusste nicht recht, was ein kleiner Knirps ist, nickte deshalb seinen Kopf zur Seite und lies sich von Usagi drücken. Daniel und Sam grinsten breit, bevor sie ernst fragten, wieso Thor sie denn her geholt hatte.

Thor erklärte ihnen, dass die Replikatoren im Begriff waren, die Galaxie einzunehmen und dass sein Planet Othala in großer Gefahr schwebte.

Sam sendete eine Nachricht an Jack, dass sie auf Thors Schiff waren und versuchen würden mit ihm etwas gegen die Replikatoren auszurichten.

Doch ihre Zeit an Board währte nicht lange, als sie irgendwo in einem anderen Sonnensystem von den Replikatoren angegriffen wurden.

Den dreien gelang es alle Replikatoren des Schiffes zu verjagen, aber sie richteten genug Schaden an. Daniel und Sam hatten die Waffe gegen die Replikatoren, die sie von den Antikern hatten nun etwas modifiziert. Also ging es nun daran, sie auszutesten.

Als sich ein Replikatorschiff näherte, wurde die Waffe auch erfolgreich eingesetzt, doch leider passten sich die Replikatoren sehr schnell an, und so verlor die Waffe nach ihrer erstmaligen Nutzung ihre Wirkung. Thors Schiff wurde von Replikatoren überrannt.

Usagi hatte sich schon lange in Sailor Moon verwandelt und versuchte mit ihrem Mondstein etwas gegen die Replikatoren auszurichten, während Sam und Daniel mit ihren 'Projektilwaffen' schossen. Es schien, als hätten sie auch einige Zeit Erfolg gehabt, bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem Daniel wegteleportiert wurde. Sam und Sailor Moon trauten ihren Augen nicht. Augenblicklich zogen sie sich zurück und Sam erklärte Thor schnell, was passiert war.

Noch ehe sie protestieren konnte, beamte Thor die beiden wieder zurück auf die Erde.

Sam und Sailor Moon stolperten in weißem Licht in Jacks Büro. Dieser schaute sie fragend an. "Wo ist Daniel?"

Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen traurigen Blick aus, bevor Sam erklärte was passiert war. Jack war darüber nicht gerade erfreut, aber berichtete auch über die Neuigkeiten auf der Erde.

Teal'C Und Bra'Tak warteten schon auf einem anderen Planeten auf Sam, Jacob und Usagi, damit sie Dakara einnehmen konnten.

Gesagt getan. Keine halbe Stunde später befanden sich Teal'C, Bra'Tak, ein paar Jaffa, Usagi, Sam und Jacob auf den Weg Richtung Dakara.

Zuerst wollten sie das Stargate sichern. Es befand sich in der Nähe des Tempels. Danach würden sie sich auf die Suche nach der Antikerwaffe begeben.

Es war erstaunlich leicht für das Team, Dakara einzunehmen. Sie trafen zwar auf leichten Widerstand, dem konnten sie jedoch geschickt ausweichen. Und auf Dakara selbst war es auch keine Hürde, das Stargate zu sichern.

Und so machten sich Sam, Jacob und Usagi auf die Suche, während Teal'C und Bra'Tak von der Jaffarebellion als Helden gefeiert wurden. Sie hatten schließlich Ba'als Territorium gestürmt – ein großer Tag für die Jaffarebellion im Kampf gegen die GoaUld.

Doch Usagi, Sam und Jacob kamen nicht wirklich voran – bis Usagi einen Vorschlag aussprach. Sie verwandelte sich in Sailor Moon und suchte mit Hilfe des Silberkristalls die Waffe. Das war auch leichter, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Innerhalb Sekunden hatte sie sie gefunden, und noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie auch einen Zugang geschaffen. Doch nun lag es an Sam und Jacob die Waffe zu aktivieren, denn davon hatte _sie_ keine Ahnung.

Doch nicht lange später wurde auch Dakara von den Replikatoren überrannt. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass hier Gefahr auf sie lauerte. Sailor Moon versuchte sie mit ihrem Mondstab zurückzuhalten, doch sie war machtlos. Sam und Jacob waren der Lösung schon recht nahe, doch sie brauchten noch Zeit. Und als hätte jemand ihre Bitte erhört, froren die Replikatoren plötzlich ein. Mitten in ihrer Bewegung machten sie halt, blieben einfach stehen und gaben Sam und Jacob die nötige Zeit, die sie brauchten.

Teal'C informierte Sam und Jacob, dass sich Anubis in der Umlaufbahn von Dakara befand und Usagi bekam einen finsteren Blick. Anubis, der eigentliche Grund, weshalb sie hergekommen war – um die Galaxie von ihm zu befreien.

Sam und Jacob hatten die Lösung gefunden, und wie auf einen Schlag begannen sich die Replikatoren wieder zu bewegen, als sei nichts gewesen. Doch es war zu spät für sie. Ihre Zerstörung konnten sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Und so aktivierten Sam und Jacob die Waffe und vernichteten jeden Replikator in dieser Galaxis.

Usagis Gedanken wanderten augenblicklich zu Daniel. Ob er es überlebt hatte? Sie konnte ihn auf alle Fälle mit dem Silberkristall retten. Doch für solche Gedanken war jetzt keine Zeit. Anubis befand sich in der Umlaufbahn, und er begann anzugreifen. Die Gefahr der Replikatoren war mit einer Sekunde vorüber, doch die von Anubis, wuchs mit jeder Sekunde.

Vor den Augen aller anderen verwandelte sie sich in Prinzessin Serenity und Sam wusste, was sie vorhatte.

"Viel Glück, Prinzessin!", wünschte sie ihr noch, bevor sich Usagi in einem weißen Licht auflöste.

Prinzessin Serenity stand Anubis gegenüber. Da er aufgestiegen war, war es sehr schwer ihn zu vernichten, aber der Silberkristall lies auch die Prinzessin auf eine höhere Existenzstufe aufsteigen. Und so entfachte ein Kampf zwischen den Mächten. Zwei uralte Feinde führten einen Jahrtausende alten Kampf, der nun endlich entschieden werden sollte.

In Tokyo spürte Mamoru plötzlich eine seltsame Macht in sich. Augenblicklich erkannte er, dass seine Usako noch immer ein Teil von ihm war, jedoch sehr weit entfernt. Er spürte auch, dass sie die gesamte Macht des Silberkristalls einsetzte, und diese Macht spürte Mamoru sehr deutlich. Doch hatte er keine Chance zu ihr durchzudringen. Alles was er tun konnte, war seine eigene Macht und Kraft in diesen Teil von sich zu lenken. Und das tat er – mit ganzem Willen. Er hatte nicht vor, seine Usako einfach so gehen zu lassen. Er hatte selbst schon nichtige Gründe gehabt, um mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Er wusste, dass sie sich beide liebten. Er spürte es. Und in dem Augenblick, als er sich an den Grund erinnerte, warum er mit ihr Monate vorher Schluss gemacht hatte, wusste, warum Usagi sich so verhielt. Auch wenn er es den anderen nicht gesagt hatte, aber er wusste, dass seine Usako ihn noch immer liebte und die anderen noch immer als Freunde betrachtete. Dass sie sie nur schützen wollte, vor was auch immer.

Während Anubis und Prinzessin Serenity ihre Kräfte gegeneinander ausspielten, spürt sie, dass sich zu ihrer eigenen Energie noch eine weitere gesellte. Energie, über die sie sehr dankbar war. Sie wusste nicht, wie lang sie es noch schaffen würde, den Kampf aufrecht zu halten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie irgendwie durchhalten musste. Dabei setzte sie bereits ihre gesamte Macht ein. Doch die Energie die sie jetzt erhielt, war die ihr wohl bekannte Energie ihres geliebten Endymions. Eine Energie, die sie willkommen hieß. Die Energie, die ihr fehlte, um Anubis zu schlagen. Entschlossen sammelte die Prinzessin ihre gesamte Konzentration und fokussierte sie auf Anubis. An dem Höhepunkt ihrer Konzentration angekommen entfachte sie diese und setzte sie frei, um Anubis mit einem Augenschlag zu vernichten.

Nach einem Atemzug nahm die Prinzessin ihre Umwelt wieder war und stellte kraftlos, aber erleichtert fest, dass er verschwunden war. Er hatte sich aufgelöst – im Nichts. Sein Wirt hatte schon längst die letzte Ruhe gefunden, doch körperlos konnte Anubis nicht lange existieren und erst recht nicht gegen Prinzessin Serenity standhalten. Und durch Endymions Energie wurde es ihr möglich sich selbst zu schützen. Sie hatte Naru versprochen, sie werden sich wiedersehen. Und nun würde sie ihr Versprechen halten können.

Langsam kehrte Prinzessin Serenity auf die Welt nach Dakara wieder zurück. Kaum war sie vollends da, brach sie auch schon zusammen. Als reine Energie war es ihr leicht möglich gewesen bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Doch für ihren Körper war die Anstrengung einfach zu groß.

Ein paar Tage nach dem Kampf wachte sie in der Krankenstation des SGC wieder auf. Sam lächelte sie an, "Willkommen zurück, Prinzessin!"

"Wir haben es geschafft.", stellte Usagi erleichtert fest.

"Du hast es geschafft!", verbesserte sie Jack.

Doch gab es dennoch etwas, was ihr nicht aus dem Kopf ging, "Daniel."

Schweigen. Dieses Schweigen verriet Usagi alles und ihr begannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

Endlich sprach Teal'C, "Wir wissen nicht, was mit Dr. Jackson passiert ist."

Noch immer schwach von dem Einsatz ihrer gesamten Energie schlief Usagi wieder ein.

Einen Tag später war ihre Abreise. Jack hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er keine Beerdigung halten würde, solange sie nicht sicher wussten, dass Daniel wirklich tot war. Er glaubte allerdings auch nicht daran. Daniel starb nie. Und wenn doch, dann kam er immer wieder zurück. Ein bisschen machte das Usagi Hoffnung, doch ihre Schuldgefühle blieben.

Unter Tränen sprach sie, "Ich hätte Daniel retten können! Wenn ich statt Anubis zu besiegen, Daniel geschützt hätte, dann würde er jetzt mit uns hier sein."

Doch Jack baute sie auf, "Dann wären wir wahrscheinlich jetzt alle tot! Prinzessin! Du hast die Galaxie gerettet! Dem gebührt große Ehre."

"Wenn ich nur Daniel noch retten könnte." Die Traurigkeit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

---

Usagi stand vor dem aktivierten Stargate, welches sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Erneut hieß es Abschied nehmen.

"Hey Jack. Angeln wir mal zusammen?", versucht Usagi die Runde etwas aufzuheitern.

Während sie sich drückten flüsterte Jack ihr ins Ohr, "Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst Prinz Endymion mitzubringen."

"Hey, das ist Erpressung!", witzelte Usagi zurück und lies von Jack ab.

"Usagi, du hast wirklich Großes geleistet!", begann Sam.

"Danke Sam. Du aber auch! Ihr beide. Du und dein Vater. Wenn ihr die Waffe nicht aktiviert hättet, dann wären wir alle tot.", entgegnete Usagi.

"Ach, nicht der Rede Wert.", quälte sich Jacob ein Lächeln heraus. Doch tief im Inneren fühlte er sich geschmeichelt.

"Die Jaffa schulden dir großen Dank.", begann nun auch Teal'C. Bra'Tak pflichtete ihm nickend bei. "Du hast uns einen Meilenstein gesetzt und wir werden immer in deiner Schuld stehen."

Usagi lächelte beide an, "Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg. Und wenn ihr mal Hilfe braucht, ihr wisst ja wo ich bin."

Langsam drehte Usagi sich um, bevor ihr noch etwas wichtiges einfiel. "Und grüßt Thor von mir, ja?"

"Aber klar doch.", versicherte ihr Jack schmunzelnd.

Und so trat Usagi erneut durch das Stargate. Doch diesmal, um nach Hause zu gelangen.

_AN: Ich glaube, wenn ich irgendwann mal genug Zeit habe, werde ich den Kampf zwischen Usagi und Anubis etwas ausführlicher gestalten. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, habe ich mich an dem gehalten, wie Oma Desala Anubis vernichtet hat. Nur, dass es eben keine anderen Aufgestiegenen gab, die zugeschaut haben._


	3. Usagis Rückkehr

_AN: Ich würde echt ein paar Reviews begrüßen! Es ist ziemlich doof als Autor im Dunkeln zu tappen, ob die Geschichte gemocht wird, oder nicht. Was euch Lesern gefällt - was nicht?_

* * *

_**Part 2 - Usagis Rückkehr**_

In dem Augenblick, als Usagi wieder in Tokyo ankam, verschwand die Leere in Mamoru. Er wusste, dass seine Usako wieder zurück war. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er aus seiner Wohnung und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihr.

Usagi setzte sich währenddessen auf eine nahe gelegene Bank. Sie begann alles in sich sinken zu lassen. Während sie realisierte, dass die Galaxie nicht nur von Anubis, sondern auch von den Replikatoren befreit wurde, stand sie auf und ging näher an den See heran. Doch alles hatte seinen Preis. Daniel musste dafür sterben. Nein, er war nicht tot. Zumindest hoffte sie das, während sich die erste Träne in ihren Augen bildete.

Ihr fiel auf, dass wesentlich weniger Zeit vergangen war, als sie erwartet hätte. Sie hätte erwartet, dass dieser Kampf Wochen dauern würde. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie unter Umständen von den GoaUld gefangen genommen werden würden. Und ehe sie aus dieser Gefangenschaft frei gekommen wäre, hätte es sehr lange gedauert. Wenngleich sie sich auch sicher war, dass man sie da raus geholt hätte. Doch sie war froh, dass dieser Kampf nun sein Ende gefunden hatte. Die Galaxie war gerettet. Doch der Preis war hoch.

Daniel war ein toller Freund gewesen. Was hatte sie mit ihm nicht alles über das Silver Millennium diskutiert. Und was hatte er sie nicht über diverse Hintergründe aufgeklärt. Er hatte so viel Wissen über vergangene Zeiten gehabt. Dinge, an die sie sich gar nicht erinnert hätte, wenn er ihr nicht geholfen hätte.

Ihr begannen nun die Tränen frei über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Doch nicht lange danach brach sie unter ihren Tränen zusammen und sank zu Boden. Sie grub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und weinte nur noch stärker. Sie hätte es treffen müssen. Sie hätte sterben müssen, aber nicht Daniel. Es war nicht fair, wenn jemand stirbt, kurz nachdem er vom Leben eine zweite Chance bekommen hatte. Durch ihre Tränen hörte sie nicht, wie sich ihr eine Person von hinten näherte. Sie spürte es erst, als sie Arme um sich schlingen fühlte. Arme, die ihr Wärme spendeten, in denen sie sich geborgen fühlte. Sie wusste sofort, zu wem diese Arme gehörten. Doch sie glaubte, sie hatte diese Wärme nicht mehr verdient.

Usagi begann nur noch lauter zu Weinen. Ihr Schluchzen zeigte, in welchem Schmerz sie sich befand – innerlicher Schmerz. Und Mamoru spürte diesen Schmerz, auch wenn er ihn nicht zuordnen konnte.

"Usako. Shhh. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", redet er auf sie ein und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch es war nicht alles in Ordnung. Und Usagi wusste das.

"Nein, Mamoru. Nichts ist in Ordnung.", schluchzte sie. Usagi löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute zum Mond auf. Als könnte sie damit ihre ganze Wut wegwerfen, schrie sie gen Himmel zum Mond, "Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!"

Erneut sackte sie zusammen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas mitgenommen von dem Einsatz des Silberkristalls. Doch sie würde es überleben.

Mamoru schlang erneut seine Arme um sie, und drückte sie fest an sich. "Usako. Was ist los? Ich weiß, dass du deine Worte an uns alle nicht ernst gemeint hast. Und ich möchte das du weißt, dass ich dich trotzdem noch liebe. Und egal, aus welchem Grund du das getan hast, ich bin mir sicher du hattest einen guten Grund und niemand von uns wird dich deshalb hassen.", versucht er erneut auf sie einzureden.

Doch Usagi schluchzt nur weiter. Und ehe sie sich versah schlief sie in Mamorus Armen ein. Nicht nur weil sie sich noch immer von dem Einsatz des Silberkristalls erholte, sondern auch, weil sie von ihrem vielen Tränenvergießen erschöpft war.

In ihrem Traum begegnete sie Königin Serenity. Sie erzählte ihrer Tochter, wie stolz sie darauf war, dass ihre Tochter Anubis endgültig besiegt hatte. Er würde diese Galaxie nie wieder bedrohen. Doch Usagi interessierte das nicht. Sie interessierte nur die Tatsache, dass sie hätte Daniel retten können. Ihre Mutter lächelte sie daraufhin nur an, "Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."

Und nach diesen Worten wachte Usagi aus ihrem Traum auf. "Daniel. Mutter.", flüsterte sie, bevor sie merkte, dass sie nicht so recht wusste, wo sie war. Als sie sich aufrichtete, sah sie jedoch Mamoru und erkannte, dass sie sich in seiner Wohnung befand. Mamoru hingegen bekam sofort mit, dass seine Usako wach war und war innerhalb weniger Sekunden an ihrer Seite.

"Usako, du solltest liegen bleiben. Du hast Fieber. Ich mache dir gerade einen Tee.", sorgte er sich um sie.

_'Das erklärt, warum ich so lange brauche um alles zu erkennen.' _Und mit diesen Gedanken lies sich Usagi wieder auf das Sofa zurückfallen und schloss ihre Augen. Erneut kamen die Szenen aus den vergangenen Tagen in ihre Erinnerung. Wie sie Daniel wieder gesehen hatte. Wie sie und Jack miteinander geredet hatten. Wie sie und Sam miteinander gekämpft hatten und Daniel vor ihren Augen verschwunden war. Usagi ertrug das nicht länger und öffnete mit einem Ruck ihre Augen, nur um zu merken, dass sie schon wieder weinte.

Mamoru kam in dem Augenblick mit einer Tasse Tee zurück und sah Usagi erneut weinen. Er kniete sich vor ihr, um mit ihr auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein und fragte Usagi sanft, was passiert war.

Usagi debattierte mit sich selbst, ob sie Mamoru alles erzählen sollte, oder nicht. Doch nach einer Weile hielt Usagi es vielleicht für eine ganz gute Idee. Und so begann sie ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch verriet sie nur soviel, wie sein musste. Sie erzählte nichts von dem Wesen der GoaUld, von der Tatsache, dass die Replikatoren künstliche Intelligenzen waren, dass Anubis ein Aufgestiegener war. Doch erzählte sie, dass ihre Mutter Anubis bereits verbannt hatte und Usagi jetzt nur ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, Anubis ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Usagi erzählte Mamoru auch von SG1 und dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte ein Team-Mitglied zu retten. Mamoru wusste jetzt, woher der Schmerz kam, den er in seiner Usako fühlte. Usagi hatte es schon immer nicht ertragen können, wenn jemand wegen ihr zu Schaden kam oder sie jemanden nicht retten konnte. Wie oft hatte sie sich als Sailor Moon Vorwürfe gemacht, wenn irgendjemand verletzt wurde. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was es für sie hieß, das alles durchgemacht zu haben.

Doch Usagi hatte eine Frage an Mamoru. "Wieso hast du mir deine Energie zur Verfügung gestellt?"

Mamoru lächelte sie nur an, "Als du weg warst habe ich dich nicht mehr gespürt. Doch plötzlich habe ich an der Stelle wo du vorher warst, gespürt, dass du den Silberkristall eingesetzt hast. Usako. Ich wusste vielleicht nicht, wieso du das alles getan hast, aber ich wusste, dass du jede Hilfe brauchst, die du kriegen kannst, um zu überleben. Und ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen. Das könnte ich nie. Selbst wenn es gestimmt hätte, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Ich hätte dich trotzdem gerettet. So, wie ich dich immer retten werde!"

Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, während Usagi erneut die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Mamoru hatte so viel vertrauen auf sie, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie liebte ihn nicht mehr. Jetzt in Etwa wusste Usagi, wie sich Mamoru damals gefühlt haben musste. Ein schreckliches Gefühl.

Kaum hatte Usagi ihren Tee getrunken, schlief sie erneut auf Mamorus Sofa ein. Doch diesmal träumte sie nicht von ihrer Mutter, oder von den Erlebnissen der letzten Tage. Diesmal träumte sie einfach nur von einer glücklichen Zukunft mit ihrem Mamoru.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war ihr Fieber verschwunden und ihre Stärke wieder vollends zurückgekehrt. Doch noch immer gingen ihre ersten Gedanken nach dem Aufwachen an Daniel.

Doch als sie ihre Augen richtig aufschlug, sah sie, wie Mamoru zusammengekauert auf dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel schlief. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu lächeln. Als hätte Mamoru gespürt, dass sie wach war, schlug auch er seine Augen auf und begann zu lächeln.

"Guten Morgen, Usako.", sagte er sanft.

"Guten Morgen, Mamoru.", antwortete sie. "Morgen? Morgen! Ach du meine Güte! Meine Eltern bringen mich um!"

Und noch ehe sich Mamoru versehen konnte, sprang Usagi auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und rannte aus dem Haus.

"Usako?", fragte Mamoru noch zweifelnd hinterher.

Langsam drehte Usagi den Schlüssel im Schlüsselloch um. _'Was soll ich ihnen sagen?'_, fragte sie sich. _'Das gibt Hausarrest bis ans Ende meines Lebens.' _Leise schlich sie sich ins Haus und wollte genauso leise in ihr Zimmer. Doch soweit kam sie nicht. Als sie an der Treppe stand, hörte sie ihren Namen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und ihren Bruder dastehen. Ihr Vater hatte einen Brief in der Hand - den Brief für ihre Eltern. Ihre Mutter hatte aber auch einen Brief und ein Buch in der Hand. Usagi realisierte, dass es ist der Brief an Luna und ihr Tagebuch war.

_'Au backe.'_, dachte sich Usagi. Während sie sich noch fragte, was sie sagen sollte, rufte ihre Mutter, "Usagi!", und fiel ihr um die Arme. Ihr Vater folgte ihrem Beispiel. Auch ihr Bruder war recht emotional, "Usagi, Mensch bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Noch bevor sie protestieren konnte, wurde sie von ihrer Familie ins Wohnzimmer zum Sofa geleitet, wo auch schon Luna wartete.

"Usagi, du bist zurück!", rief Luna.

"Luna?", fragte Usagi schockiert.

"Usagi," begann Ikuko in Tränen. "Warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?"

"Mutter.", war alles was Usagi rausbrachte, bevor es ihr die Sprache verschlug.

"Hey Usagi! Ich hätt nie gedacht, das du die Welt rettest!", scherzte ihr Bruder rum, um die Situation etwas aufzuheitern.

"Yeah, ich auch nicht!", witzelte Usagi mit. Die aufgelockerte Stimmung ihres Bruders kam ihr jetzt gerade rechtzeitig. Usagi war noch nicht bereit ihre Geheimnisse mit ihrer Familie zu teilen.

"Aber Usagi. Ist das nicht gefährlich?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Vater!", war alles was Usagi darauf antworten konnte._ 'Wie typisch.'_

"Usagi, erzählst du uns jetzt deine ganze Geschichte?", mochte Ikuko etwas nervös wissen.

Und so began Usagi davon zu erzählen, dass sie in ihrem früheren Leben die Prinzessin des Mondes war und in einen Prinzen Namens Endymion verliebt war. Sie erzählte auch, das Königin Beryl angegriffen hatte und das das Ende des Silver Millenniums war. Sie setzte ihre Geschichte fort, als sie zu Sailor Moon erwachte. Dabei lies sie großzügig die Tatsache aus, dass Mamoru Prinz Endymion war und umging auch das Thema Chibiusa.

"Aber was hat es mit diesem Anubis auf sich?", fragte ihr Bruder interessiert.

Usagi erklärte ihm, dass Anubis einer Spezies angehörte, die sich Menschen als Wirte zunutze machten und dass die gesamte Galaxie in Gefahr war. Doch gemeinsam mit der Hilfe der Ta'Uri und der Jaffarebellion hatten sie es geschafft die Gefahr abzuwenden.

Ihr Bruder war noch immer ganz hin und weg, während ihre Mutter langsam zu realisieren begann, dass es erklärt, warum Usagi sich in letzter Zeit so komisch benommen hatte. Ihr Vater allerdings machte sich um etwas ganz anderes Sorgen: "Aber zwischen diesem Endymion und dir läuft doch nichts mehr, oder?"

"Vater!", verdrehte Usagi die Augen.

Mitfühlend kam ihre Mutter zu ihrer Rettung. Sie vorschlug vor, dass alle erstmal gemeinsam Mittagessen.

Und wie Usagi dieses Mittagessen genoss. Endlich war ihr Geheimnis offenbart, sie hatten die Galaxie nicht nur von Anubis, sondern auch von den Replikatoren befreit und Mamoru war ihr nicht mal böse, für das, was sie getan hatte. Jetzt gab es nur noch zwei Dinge zu erledigen: Sie musste sich auch bei Naru entschuldigen und den Fragen der anderen Senshi stellen.

Nach dem Essen waren Luna und Usagi allein auf ihrem Zimmer. Usagi brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge, die sie sich schon seit ein paar Stunden verkneifen musste, "Luna. Und niemand ist ausgeflippt, dass du reden kannst?"

"Usagi!", rollte Luna ihre Agen. "Du warst clever genug den Brief neben mir zu legen und mich nicht aufzuwecken. So hat dein Bruder den Brief vor mir gelesen. Auch wenn er dein kleiner Bruder ist, heißt das nicht, dass er doof ist! Er kann auch eins und eins zusammenzählen. Dann hat er den Brief an deine Eltern gegeben und ihnen den an mich gezeigt. Und dann hat deine Mutter dein Tagebuch gefunden und den letzten Eintrag gelesen. Ihr erster Satz war in Etwa: 'Luna, was ist hier los?'"

Über diese Reaktion musste Usagi schmunzeln.

"Aber Luna, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen.", erinnerte sich Usagi plötzlich. Sie musste zu Naru. Sofort.

Gesagt, getan. Keine Woche nach ihrem Abschied stand sie vor Narus Tür. Als diese die Tür öffnete fiel sie Usagi um den Hals, "Usagi! Du bist wieder da! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Niemand wusste wo du bist und nach deinen seltsamen Worten hab ich wirklich gedacht, du wärst weggegangen."

Und so verbrachten die beiden den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen und Usagi und Naru führten ihre Freundschaft fort, wie in alten Zeiten.

Am Abend saß Usagi wieder vor dem großen See im Tokyo Park. Das erste mal seit ihrer Rückkehr kam sie dazu, sich über die Ausmaße des Passierten im Klaren zu werden. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden von Luna unterbrochen, "Usagi, ich bin stolz auf dich."

Usagi drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um eine lächelnde Luna zu sehen, na ja, jedenfalls soweit Katzen lächeln konnten.

"Luna.", antwortete sie leise, denn das ist alles was sie jetzt in ihren wirren Gedanken zusammen brachte.

"Usagi, du hast das Werk deiner Mutter vollendet! Nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie fähig du bist, auch in diesem Leben das Amt der Herrscherin einzunehmen."

Nach diesen Worten folgte eine lange Ruhe. Luna und Usagi schauten gemeinsam hinauf zum Himmel. Der Mond schien in seiner vollen Pracht und lies das Wasser auf dem See silbern Schimmern. Usagi wusste nicht wie viel Minuten sie so dasaßen und einfach nur in die Welt schauten, als plötzlich jemand Arme um sie legte. Aufgeschreckt sprang sie hoch und drehte sich um, nur um in Mamorus lächelnde Augen zu sehen, "Usako."

Usagi kamen die Tränen. Erneut wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie Mamoru und den anderen angetan hatte. Ohne sich zu wehren, lies sie sich von Mamoru umarmen.

Er offenbarte ihr, dass er die anderen angerufen hatte und sie sich alle am Hikawa Tempel treffen würden. Doch Usagi war von der Idee nicht so begeistert. Was sollte sie den anderen sagen?

"Wie wärs mit der Wahrheit?", schlug Mamoru vor.

"Nein.", protestierte Usagi.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Mamoru verwundert.

"Sie haben genug Probleme. Und sie haben auch ein Leben zu leben. Noch mehr Probleme wären nicht gut für sie.", behauptete Usagi.

"Für dich aber auch nicht.", setzte Mamoru dagegen. "Hey, willst du ewig wegrennen? Das geht nicht. Außerdem haben sie ein Recht es zu erfahren."

"Sie hassen mich möglicherweise.", seufzte Usagi.

"Nein.", hielt Mamoru dagegen. "Sie denken, sie haben etwas falsch gemacht, was dich verärgert hat. Niemand von ihnen hat einen Gedanken daran verschwendet dich zu hassen."

Das erstaunte Usagi. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass jede einzelne ihrer Senshi sauer auf sie war, weil sie ihnen einfach so die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte.

Luna kam Mamoru zu Hilfe und gemeinsam überredeten sie Usagi, sich mit den anderen im Hikawa Tempel zu treffen.

Keine Stunde später stand Usagi mit Mamoru vor den Stufen des Hikawa Tempels. Gemeinsam erklommen sie diese. Oben angekommen bemerkte Rei die Gäste als Erstes.

"Usagi!", schrie sie vor Freude und rannte auf Usagi zu, um sie fest zu drücken.

Ami, Minako und Makoto folgten Reis Beispiel, während Usagi still stand. Die Emotionen überkamen sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh, dass ihre Senshi sie nicht hassten. Auf der anderen Seite hasste sie sich selbst dafür, dass sie so dumm gehandelt hatte.

"Usagi, was haben wir gemacht?", fragte Ami schüchtern.

Sie erntete von Usagi einen fragenden Blick, bevor sie antwortete, "Nichts. Es tut mir leid. Es hatte nichts mit euch zu tun."

Gemeinsam setzten sich die sechs Freunde und die zwei Katzen an das Kaminfeuer in Reis zu Hause.

"Ich bin froh, das du wieder da bist.", begann Makoto.

Mamoru nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr zu, "Ich auch."

"Doch, warum, Usagi?", fragt Minako.

Usagi schaute flehend zu Mamoru, und dann zu Luna, bevor sie begann, "Ich hatte ein Problem zu lösen. Es tut mir leid. In dem Augenblick gab es für mich keine andere Möglichkeit."

Minako nickte verständnisvoll, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste, was nun der Grund war. "Aber ich bin jedenfalls auch froh, dass wir unsere Usagi wieder haben.", sprudelte sie danach aufheiternd in den Raum.


	4. Abschied von Daniel

_**Part 3 - Abschied von Daniel**_

Alle lachten noch ein wenig und ließen Usagi sich wieder ganz wie zu Hause fühlen, doch tief im Inneren war Usagi unheimlich müde. So kam es, dass sie während des Abends in Mamorus Armen einschlief.

~Usagis Traum - Usagis POV~

Wo war ich? Wo ich auch hinsah, alles weiß. Es war, als würde ich in einem Raum schweben, in einem endlosen, weißen Raum. Kein Boden, keine Decke, keine Wände, keine Schwerelosigkeit, kein Nichts. Und doch fiel ich nicht, und kippte nicht.

Plötzlich stand Daniel vor mir. "Daniel!", rief ich erfreut aus und rannte auf ihn zu, um ihn mit einem riesigen Drücker zu begrüßen.

"Usagi.", grüßte er mich herzlich zurück.

Ich glaubte ich träumte. Richtig, oder? Ich träumte. Daniel war auf dem Replikatorschiff, als die Replikatoren zerstört wurden. Es gab keine Chance, dass er im Weltraum überlebt haben konnte.

"Usagi. Ich bin stolz auf dich.", sagte er zu mir.

"Danke, Daniel.", antwortete ich. Doch augenblicklich kamen mir die Tränen. "Der Preis dafür war hoch."

"Wieso?", erkundigte er sich.

"Weil du gestorben bist. Ich hätte dich retten können, wenn ich nicht Anubis bekämpft hätte.", schluchzte ich. Und recht hatte ich. Daniel oder Anubis. Ich hatte meinen Hass Überhand gewinnen lassen.

"Usagi. Das stimmt nicht. Wenn du Anubis nicht vernichtet hättest, würde er jetzt die Galaxie überrennen. Du hast das einzig Richtige getan.", versuchte er mich aufzuheitern.

"Daniel.", war erneut alles was ich rausbrachte.

"Ich bin hier, um Auf wiedersehen zu sagen.", wurde er plötzlich Ernst.

"Nein, Daniel!" Ich wollte nicht die Gewissheit darüber haben, dass er wirklich tot war.

"Ich bin immer für dich da. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Bis dahin, mach's gut Prinzessin Serenity."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Daniel und erneut war ich allein in dem großen, weißen Raum. Doch auch ich spürte, dass ich mich plötzlich entfernte. Und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, öffnete ich meine Augen, um in die Augen meines Mamorus zu schauen.

~Ende Usagis Traum und Ende Usagis POV~

"Daniel.", flüsterte Usagi zu niemand bestimmten. Dieser Traum fühlte sich sehr real an, für sie.

Mamoru schaute sie verständnisvoll an, "Hast du wieder einen Alptraum gehabt?"

"Hm, nein. Ich hab von Daniel geträumt.", erwiderte sie. Und jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, fragte sie sich wieso. Er war tot. Wie kam er dann in ihren Traum? Doch im gleichen Augenblick kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn.

"Mamoru. Meine Eltern wissen alles. Das heißt, sie wissen, dass ich Sailor Moon und die Wiedergeburt von Prinzessin Serenity bin. Das ist aber auch alles. Ich würde dich ihnen gerne als Prinz Endymion vorstellen."

"Hm, wenn dein Vater mich am Leben lässt.", witzelte Mamoru rum. Doch auch er wurde schnell wieder ernst. Die anderen hatten gehört, was Usagi sagte und fragten, wie sie es rausgefunden hatten. Nachdem Usagi ihnen die Geschichte erzählt hatte, beschlossen sie und Mamoru den Tempel zu verlassen und noch eine Runde durch den Park zu laufen, bevor Mamoru Usagi nach Hause fuhr.

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Usagi beim Frühstück das Thema Mamoru an. Sie fragte, ob es okay ist, Mamoru für das Mittagessen einzuladen. Ihre Mutter hatte nichts dagegen und Shingo wollte ihn schon lange kennen lernen. Doch Usagis Vater fand die Idee nicht so toll. Das heißt, die Idee war nicht das Problem, das Problem war eher, dass sie gerade Mamoru einladen wollte. Allerdings entschied die Mehrheit, und so hatte Usagi gewonnen.

Gemeinsam saßen sie nun zu Mittag. Ikuko und Kenji auf der einen Seite, Shingo am Tischende und Usagi und Mamoru auf der anderen Seite, auch wenn Kenji am liebsten mit Mamoru getauscht hätte. Ein Mann neben Usagi – unvorstellbar. Und dann auch noch ein Älterer!

Ikuko versuchte etwas Smalltalk und war damit auch recht erfolgreich, während Kenji ihn nur kritisch beobachtete. Mitten im Essen piepte Usagis Communicator.

Schnell antwortet Usagi, "Was ist los?"

Aufgeregt rief Sailor Jupiter, "Dieser Youma fragt speziell nach dir."

"Wo seid ihr? Und was ist das für ein Youma?", fragte Usagi erstaunt zurück. Sie musste sich jetzt nicht mehr vor ihrer Familie verstecken.

"Wir sind im Tokyo Park. Und dieser Youma, ich weiß nicht. Er hat glühende Augen.", erwiderte Sailor Jupiter.

Das war genug für Usagi. Mit Angst erfüllt schaute sie zu Mamoru. "GoaUld."

Noch bevor Ikuko, Kenji oder Shingo etwas sagen konnten, waren Usagi und Mamoru verschwunden. Ikuko stellte fest, dass sie sich nun gewaltig Sorgen um Usagi machte. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass sie Sailor Moon war. Kenji hingegen machte sich eher Sorgen, was genau zwischen ihr und diesem Mamoru lief, während Shingo es immer noch cool fand, dass seine Schwester Sailor Moon war.

Auf dem Schlachtfeld angekommen, stellte Usagi fest, dass sie sich in der Nähe des Stargates befanden. Ihr kam der Gedanke, heimlich die Ta'Uri um Hilfe zu bitten. Das hier hatte nichts mit dem Kampf der Sailor Senshi zu tun. Außerdem, was wäre, wenn ihre Senshi zu GoaUld werden würden? Doch in Anbetracht der Situation entschied sich Usagi vorerst dafür, diesen Kampf alleine zu kämpfen. Die Ta'Uri hatten sich auch eine Auszeit von dem letzten Kampf verdient. Und so zeigte sie sich aus ihrem Versteck. Der GoaUld bemerkte sie sofort.

"Ah, Sailor Moon. Auf dich habe ich gewartet.", begann er mit verzerrter Stimme zu sprechen.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie die Antwort schon kannte. Zeit zu schinden um nachzudenken war immer eine gute Strategie.

"Eine Macht die so groß ist, dass sie sogar Anubis bezwingen konnte. Das kann sich mein Gott nicht entgehen lassen.", antwortete er ihr mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.

Doch Sailor Moon blieb ruhig, "Und wer ist dein Gott?"

Sie kannte dieses Spielchen. Sie waren keine Götter, aber wollten wie welche behandelt werden.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, antwortete der GoaUld, "Ba'al.", und schoss danach mit seiner Stabwaffe auf Sailor Moon. Sie hatte es nicht kommen sehen, doch Tuxedo Kamen hatte es. In letzter Sekunde warf er eine von seinen Rosen und verhinderte so, dass Sailor Moon getroffen wurde.

"Sailor Moon, von was redet er?", fragte Sailor Mars ungeduldig.

"Das erkläre ich euch später.", antwortete Sailor Moon nervös.

Doch plötzlich spürte sie einen Wind. Einen Wind, nicht von dieser Welt. Einen Wind, der fast lebendig zu sein schien. Einen Wind, der unnatürlich war, als sei er von einem Wesen erzeugt worden. Einen Wind, der nicht nach den Gesetzen der Physik existierte. Und plötzlich erinnerte sich Usagi.

~flashback Traum~

"Ich bin immer für dich da."

~Ende flashback~

Unwillkürlich richtete Usagi ihren Kopf gen Himmel und sah, dass sich der Himmel schwarz eintrübte, als würden riesige Gewitterwolken heranziehen. Auch die anderen Senshi bemerkten das.

"Ouh, ein Gewitter.", verfiel Sailor Jupiter in Panik. Sie störte das recht wenig, aber alle wussten, welch große Angst Usagi vor Gewitter und Stürmen hatte.

Auch Tuxedo Kamen, der inzwischen seinen Weg zu Sailor Moon gefunden hatte, bemerkte die Wolken und versuchte Sailor Moon aufzubauen, "Sailor Moon, ich bin hier. Dieses Gewitter kann dir nichts anhaben."

Mit einem Lächeln schaute sie zu ihrem Liebsten, "Nein Tuxedo Kamen. Dieses Gewitter heiße ich willkommen."

Mit einem ernsten Blick drehte sie sich wieder zu dem GoaUld, "Verlasse sofort diese Welt."

Doch der GoaUld hatte nichts außer ein höhnisches Lachen für sie übrig, "Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, dann ergebe dich."

"Du willst es wohl nicht anders.", sprach Usagi so leise, dass sogar Tuxedo Kamen Probleme hatte, es zu verstehen.

Langsam verwandelte sich Sailor Moon zurück. Die anderen und Tuxedo Kamen schauten sie fragend und panisch an. "Sailor Moon!", rief Sailor Mars.

Doch Usagi schaute stur zu dem GoaUld, während sie die anderen anwies, "Verwandelt euch zurück!"

"Nein!", rief Sailor Mars. "Bist du verrückt geworden?"

"Mars!", streifte Usagi ihr einen scharfen Blick. "Verwandelt euch zurück und entledigt euch jeglicher Waffen."

Doch keine der Sailor Senshi dachte daran, sich zurück zuverwandeln. Leicht wütend nutzte Usagi eine andere Strategie.

"Als die Prinzessin des Mondes befehle ich euch,", begann Usagi in einem strengen Ton, "verwandelt euch zurück und entledigt euch jeglicher Waffen."

Als Befehl, konnten die Senshi den Wunsch ihrer Prinzessin nicht widersprechen und entwaffneten sich. Doch Tuxedo Kamen zog es immer noch vor, verwandelt zu bleiben. Wenn Usagi vor hatte aufzugeben, dann würde er das nicht zulassen.

"Mamoru, bitte.", flehte Usagi ihn an. Erneut schaute sie zum Himmel und sah, dass sich die Wolken verdichteten. Sie schaute zurück zu Tuxedo Kamen. Mit leichten Tränen in den Augen flehte sie erneut, "Mamoru. Wenn du mir jemals vertraut hast, dann vertraue mir jetzt, dieses eine Mal."

Langsam verwandelte sich nun auch Tuxedo Kamen zurück, wenn auch sehr unsicher.

"Du weißt, was gut für dich ist, Sailor Moon.", unterbrach der GoaUld.

Doch Usagi schaut ihn nur streng an und konterte mit einem leicht sarkastischem Ton, "Weißt du auch, was gut für dich ist?"

Fragend schaute der GoaUld zurück, "Was meinst du damit?"

"Nur, dass du diesen Planeten verlassen solltest, solange du noch kannst.", provozierte Usagi ihn. Doch er wusste sich sehr wohl zu wehren.

"Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich bringe Ba'al zusätzlich einige Trophäen. Und anfangen werde ich...", er zeigte mit seiner Stabwaffe auf Mamoru, "...mit ihm."

Und in diesem Augenblick feuerte er ab. Während auf den Gesichtern der anderen Schock geschrieben stand, rannte Usagi schreiend vor Mamoru, und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zu Boden – ungetroffen.

Doch der GoaUld schoss erneut und diesmal konnten sie sich nicht aus der Schusslinie bringen. Doch bevor der Schuss Usagi und Mamoru erreichte, wurde er abgefangen.

Ein weißer Wind wehte durch die Bäume des Parkes und um Usagi und Mamoru. Er zog weiter und lies die Stabwaffe im Nichts verschwinden, bevor ein Blitz aus den schwarzen Wolken kam und genau auf den GoaUld zielte.

Getroffen von dem Blitz fiel der GoaUld tot zu Boden. Usagi und Mamoru standen langsam auf, während sich der weiße Wind vor den beiden manifestierte und Daniels Gesicht erschien.

"Daniel.", flüsterte Usagi.

Mit einem letzten Blick verabschiedete sich Daniel und die Wolken lösten sich auf, um der Sonne wieder Platz zu machen.

Rei, Ami, Makoto und Minako schauten sich um, und stellten fest, dass alles wieder so war, wie vorher.

Rei fragte Usagi, ob sie wusste, dass sie Hilfe bekommen würden und Usagi nickte.

Langsam drehte sich Usagi zu Mamoru um und seufzte, "Wir sollten wieder zurück. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt Sorgen.".

"Das klingt aber nicht gerade sehr begeistert.", merkte Mamoru an.

Usagi seufzte einmal mehr und antwortete, "Nein, aber sie machen sich trotzdem Sorgen."

Mamoru hatte eine Idee, "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihnen nur kurz bescheid sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und dann machen wir etwas gemeinsam."

Usagi gefiel der Gedanke. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust sich anzuhören, wie besorgt doch alle um sie waren. Sie war nun mal Sailor Moon und damit hatte sie einen gefährlichen Job. Und durch ihre Sorgen machten sie es ihr auch nicht leichter. Und erst recht mochte sie jetzt nicht irgendwelche Fragen beantworten. Außerdem wusste sie, dass ihr Vater nicht mochte, dass sie mit Mamoru zusammen war. Und auch, wenn sie das nicht zeigte, aber das ging ihr sehr nahe.

* * *

_AN: Ich wollte mich eigentlich an die Linie aus Stargate halten, in der Daniel wieder zurück geschickt wurde. Doch habe ich mich gefragt, ob es nicht interessant wäre, wenn er dieses mal nicht zurück geschickt wird. Und der Kampf im Tokyo Park sollte auch erst nicht stattfinden, stattdessen sollte Usagi die Botschaft über Jacobs Tot erhalten. Aber ich fand die Idee recht interessant, seinen Tot einfach zu unterschlagen._


	5. Direkt Richtung Zukunft

_**Part 4 - Direkt Richtung Zukunft**_

Und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden von den restlichen vier erstaunten Senshi und gingen Richtung Usagis Haus.

Dort angekommen, gaben sie nur bescheid, dass alles okay war und sie noch woanders hin wollten. Bevor irgendjemand irgendetwas fragen konnte, waren die beiden auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Und nun?", fragte Usagi unsicher.

"Machen wir etwas, was du willst.", lächelte Mamoru.

Leicht rot erwiderte Usagi, "Eigentlich würde ich jetzt am liebsten mit dir in den Park gehen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen."

Mamoru kam eine Idee, "Ich habe eine Idee."

"Welche?", fragte Usagi neugierig.

"Komm mit!" Und so nahm er ihre Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie durch Tokyos Straßen zu Mamorus Wohnung.

Dort angekommen, erkannte Usagi Mamorus Idee und war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Gemeinsam suchten sie etwas Essbares zum mitnehmen und schnappten sich eine große Decke. Doch Usagi bemerkte nicht, wie Mamoru noch etwas weiteres einpackte.

Im Park angekommen, suchten sie sich ein schönes Plätzchen, von dem aus sie später den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnten.

Doch hatte Mamoru noch eine unausgesprochene Frage, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte, "Usako. Warum war es dir so wichtig, dass wir uns zurückverwandeln?"

Usagi schaute ihn geschockt an, konnte aber gleichzeitig verstehen, dass er es gerne wissen mochte.

Mamoru merkte, dass er einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen hatte und nahm sie in seine Arme, "Tut mir leid. Du musst es mir nicht sagen."

Usagi begannen die Tränen in die Augen zu steigen, während sie zu schluchzen begann. "Weil ihr verwandelt alle zu viel Macht hattet."

Irritiert schaute er nach unten zu seiner Usako, "Wie meinst du das?"

"Sie hätten sonst nicht geholfen.", schluchzte Usagi weiter.

Mamoru entschied, es dabei zu belassen und lies Usagi in seine Schulter weinen. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr viel durchgemacht und es war kein Wunder, dass sie so in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war.

"Ich hatte solche Angst, ich würde dich nicht mehr wiedersehen.", schluchzte Usagi wieder. "In diesem Augenblick ist mir erst bewusst geworden, dass es dumm war, euch dazu zu bringen mich zu hassen."

Und so lies Usagi auch ihren letzten Tränen freien Lauf, "Erst da ist mir klar geworden, dass diese dumme Lüge, ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben, alles zerstört hat, was wir hatten."

Mamoru drückte sie noch fester an sich, während er mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken streichelte, um sie zu beruhigen. Sanft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, "Shh, Usako. Es ist vorbei und niemand kann mehr zwischen uns kommen. Niemand."

"Aber ich habe dich angelogen.", heulte Usagi weiter. Mit Tränen überströmten Augen hebte sie ihren Kopf, um in seine Augen zu schauen, "Ich liebe dich, Mamoru. Alles andere ist eine Lüge."

Zärtlich wischte Mamoru Usagi mit seiner freien Hand ihre Tränen weg, "Ich liebe dich auch, Usako."

Und beide teilten gemeinsam einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Später Richtung Abend genossen Usagi und Mamoru ihr mitgebrachtes Abendessen. Und gemeinsam betrachteten sie Arm und Arm den Sonnenuntergang.

"Es ist immer wieder wunderschön.", gab Usagi zum besten.

Mamoru stimmte ihr zu, während er seinen ganzen Mut für seinen nächsten Schritt zusammen nahm.

"Usako, ich weiß, du hast mich deinen Eltern noch nicht als Prinz Endymion vorgestellt, aber...", und langsam drehte er Usagi zu sich, welche ihn mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen musterte.

Mamoru ging vor ihr auf die Knie, "Usako. Ich weiß, wir sind beide noch jung und du hast noch Schule. Und deine Eltern werden mich wahrscheinlich noch heute Abend töten. Aber wir haben uns nach Tausend Jahren wiedergefunden. Und auch wenn ich in dieser Zeit ein anderes Leben führe, so habe ich dennoch etwas mit meinem alten Ich gemeinsam. Ich liebe dich, Usako. Für das, was du bist, Hier und Jetzt. Und wie schon vor Tausend Jahren gibt es nichts Sehnlicheres, was ich mir wünsche. Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir gemeinsam verbringen. Nicht den halben Tag warten müssen, ehe ich dich sehe, sondern jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen. Jeden Abend neben dir einschlafen. Deshalb frage ich dich Hier und Jetzt, Usako, könntest du dir vorstellen, mich zu heiraten, meine Frau zu werden?"

Unsicher erwartete Mamoru ihre Reaktion, während ihr die Tränen in den Augen kamen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln fiel sie ebenfalls vor ihm auf die Knie. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen und ein, von Freudentränen überranntes Ja herauszubringen.

Mamoru fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn seine Usako genauso liebte, wie er sie. Doch saß tief in ihm drin noch immer die Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden. Die Angst, am Ende allein gelassen zu werden. Und allein schon die Möglichkeit, dass sie Nein hätte sagen können, hätte ihm fast allen Mut genommen sie zu fragen. Doch hier war er nun, in den Armen seiner Usako, die gerade zugestimmt hat, ihn zu heiraten.

Langsam trennten sie sich von ihrer Umarmung, als Mamoru überglücklich ihre Hand nahm und den Verlobungsring ansteckte. Zusätzlich produzierte er noch eine rote Rose, welche er von hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte. Natürlich wusste Usagi, wie sie hergekommen war, aber das hieß nicht, dass es nicht genauso romantisch war, wie eine gekaufte Rose. Genauer genommen war das wesentlich romantischer, als eine gekaufte Rose. Denn die Art von Rosen, die ihr Mamoru schenkt, war einzig und allein nur für sie und existierten überhaupt nur auf Grund ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe.

Und so verbrachten Usagi und Mamoru den Abend und die nächsten Tage als die glücklichsten Menschen auf dem ganzen Planeten. _'Nun ja. Genauer genommen der ganzen Galaxie.', _berichtigte sich Usagi lachend selbst.


	6. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Tage nach dem großen Ereignis für Usagi, hatte es ihre Familie noch immer nicht erfahren. Und noch immer wussten sie nicht, dass Mamoru Prinz Endymion ist. Doch das wollten die beiden heute ändern.

Erneut war Mamoru bei den Tsukinos eingeladen. Doch diesmal hatte Usagi ihren Senshi strickte Anweisung gegeben, dass sie nicht unterbrochen werden wollten, bis nicht die Welt untergeht. Und so sei es, dass sie nicht unterbrochen werden sollten.

"Mutter, Vater, Shingo. Mamoru und ich möchten euch etwas sagen.", begann Usagi schüchtern.

"Hey, wenn du zu ihm ziehst, krieg ich aber dein Zimmer.", witzelte Shingo rum, um seine große Schwester zu ärgern. Beide wussten, wie ihr Vater auf diese Art von Themen reagierte. Aber auch wenn seine Schwester Sailor Moon war und sogar mal eine echte Prinzessin war, in diesem Leben steckte sie mit ihm als Bruder fest, und es musste die Welt untergehen, bevor er aufhören würde sie zu ärgern.

Usagi streckte Shingo die Zunge heraus, doch ihr Vater fand den Gedanken, wie erwartet, nicht so toll. Ikuko jedoch fragte sich ungeduldig, was den beiden auf dem Herzen lag.

"Wie ihr mittlerweile wisst, war ich in meinem früheren Leben Prinzessin Serenity und in Prinz Endymion verliebt. Wir hätten vielleicht sogar geheiratet, wenn die Dinge anders gelaufen wären."

Usagi schaute etwas wehleidig zu ihrem Mamoru, bevor sie die zwei schwierigsten Parts begann, "Worauf ich hinaus will, ist ... Mamoru und ich ... wir wollen heiraten."

Der erste große Schock war ausgesprochen und Usagi konnte ihre Familie nur breit grinsend anstarren. Der Gedanke daran, Mamoru tatsächlich zu heiraten, war wie ein Traum, der wahr wurde.

Und scheinbar freute sich ihre Mutter genauso wie sie selbst. Zumindest konnte man das an ihrem Grinsen annehmen. Und ihrem Bruder fiel auch fast die Kinnlade runter. Was allerdings Usagis Vater anging, so überlegte er sich bereits, wie er Usagi in ihr Zimmer einsperren konnte, als ihm die blendende Idee kam.

"Aber Usagi. Was ist mit diesem Endymion?" _'Ich bin gut, der?'_, dachte er sich selbstzufrieden und siegessicher. Es musste schon die Welt untergehen, bevor er zulassen würde, dass seine Usagi einen Mann heiratet. Und erst recht nicht Mamoru. Nichts gegen Mamoru - aber er war und blieb ein Mann. Und Männer waren in Usagis Gegenwart nicht erlaubt. Erst recht nicht, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sie Sailor Moon war.

Doch Usagi brachte seinen Plan gnadenlos und unschuldig zum Einsturz, "Uhm, richtig. Aber ich vermute mal, ihr könnt es schon alle erraten. Mutter, Vater, Shingo, darf ich vorstellen,", sie deutete auf Mamoru, "die Wiedergeburt von Prinz Endymion."

Und so fiel ihr Vater aus allen Wolken, während Shingo seinen Mund endgültig nicht mehr zu kriegte. Ihre Mutter hingegen freute sich tierisch über das Glück ihrer Tochter und brachte ihren Mann sofort dazu, still zu halten. Es musste schon die Welt untergehen, bevor sie zulassen würde, dass irgendwer das Glück ihrer Tochter zerstören würde. Auch wenn es ihr Mann war.

Usagi und Mamoru bemerkten die ungemütliche Atmosphäre. Doch erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie noch eine Rechnung mit Shingo offen hat.

"Shingo, bist du dir sicher dass du mein Zimmer willst? Mit rosaroter Tapete und Plüschhasen drauf?", streckte sie erneut ihre Zunge raus.

Shingo wurde daraufhin leicht rot und gab sarkastisch zurück, "Äh, Nein."

Und so bereiteten sich Usagi und Mamoru gemeinsam innerlich darauf vor, dass sie ihre Liebe besonders vor ihrem Vater verteidigen müssten. Doch beide waren sich einig darüber, dass sie sich nicht trennen lassen würden. Es müsste schon die Welt untergehen, ehe sie sich trennen lassen.

Doch wie wir alle wissen, ist die Welt zum Glück bis heute nicht untergegangen.

~ ENDE ~

* * *

_AN: Kaum zu glauben – vor fünf Jahren habe ich diese Geschichte begonnen und nun endlich ist sie fertig und online._

_Die Story ist nicht nur länger geworden (ursprünglich sollte sie mit Usagis Rückkehr aufhören), sondern sie ist auch total anders verlaufen, wie erst geplant. _

_Falls ich genug Feedback bekomme, schreibe ich unter Umständen vielleicht noch ein Sequel - was dann logischerweise entweder Daniels Beerdigung und das Angeln mit Jack beinhaltet und/oder die Hochzeit des (mittlerweile nur noch zweit-)größten Liebespaares aller Zeiten – sorry, aber Edward und Bella machen den beiden echt Konkurrenz! Und ich muss wirklich Feedback dafür bekommen, da meine Motivation für diese Geschichte gerade im Keller ist (wie auch für die Überarbeitung von Usagis Rettung in "Usagi Lost in Time", sowie das noch nicht hochgeladene Crossover Senshi vs. Ra)_

_**Nichts desto trotz - ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen!**  
_


End file.
